Cherry Blossoms
by Whitesnake227
Summary: She has been on the run for so long, that she put up a wall to protect her emotions. But can her guardian tear down those walls and see the girl he once knew? One-shot


I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Don't be afraid to take a step forward. Being a shinobi means living in the darkness. For so long, I have acted first and lived with the repercussions of my actions. It is true that I live in darkness, but not because of life as a ninja. But due to that fact that I choose to leave my family and friends to get revenge for my brother. I live in darkness because I am alone. The brief moments when I'm not alone, my life is at stake because the people I used to call friend now hunt me down in hopes of taking my life. It breaks my heart to see the people I grew up with try to kill me, but I turned my back on them and the clan. During this moment of peace I've been given. I rest in a tree and watch the leaves dance in the wind.

"Is this how you spend your free time, Kasumi?" Someone said behind me.

I don't bother turning around. If it was someone from the Mugen Tenshin, the wouldn't spend time trying to talk with me before sticking a sword in my back. This is my guardian, Ryu Hayabusa. I drop down and so does he. In some ways, he's the only friend I have left. He walks up to me holding some fruit.

"It's been some time since we last met, I thought you might be hungry" Hayabusa said extending his hands to me.

I turn away.

"Hayabusa, you shouldn't have." I told him. "I'm not hungry. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"Kasumi, you can at least keep it in case you may need it later on." Hayabusa countered.

I shake my head.

"I know this land well." I said still refusing to take it. "I know where to go if I need food. I'm doing okay. There is no reason for you to be here. I'm fine."

"I see…." Hayabusa said.

I try to walk away from him. But I feel something tight grab my hand. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled into the warm embrace of Ryu Hayabusa. As he wraps his strong, yet comforting arms around me, my eyes fill up with tears. I cry into his chest.

"There is no need to pretend around me." Hayabusa said softly in my ear. "I know about the heavy burden you have. It's okay to accept help when you need it. It's okay to let those walls around you emotions down every now and again. We are human, after all."

He lets me go and I look into those deep green eyes of his. My guardian. He saves the world, saves his village from destruction, saves his clan from extinction, runs an antique shop, and still has time to protect me. Protect me from my clan, protect me from the fiends, protect me from the evils of DOATEC, and protect me from myself. He's too good to me. I place my hands on his mask.

"Kasumi…." Hayabusa mummers as I slowly take off his mask, letting his long brown hair go.

"Hayabusa...you're too good to me." I said touching his face. "Whenever I needed your help, you were always there. Even when I didn't know it, you were there."

"I am your guardian." Hayabusa bluntly said.

My heart is beating so fast. I can feel my heart beating so hard. The space between our faces is quickly going away. I close my eyes and I feel his lips, on my forehead.

"Kasumi I…." Hayabusa said.

"What's that matter?" I ask a bit frustrated.

"I don't know about this." Hayabusa said backing away. "Are you doing this because you want to, or because you think you should?"

"I'm not the same little girl who would follow you around the village like a lost puppy." I shot back cutting the distance Hayabusa put between us. "I'm not some girl with a crush. I could lose you tomorrow. Like you said, we are human after all. I don't want you to be another if in my life."

"I'm not going anywhere." Hayabusa said cupping my chin. "But why here, why now all of a sudden?"

My eyes fill up with tears again.

"For so long, I thought I would lose you." I admitted. "My brother won't even look at me. Ayane, leads most of the ninja who try to kill me. I thought sooner or later, you would leave me. So I pushed you away to save my heart from even more pain. If I let you in, only to lose you like Hayate, like Ayane. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if that happened. But I can't take it anymore. I can't fight my feeling anymore. I love you. I need you."

"I love you too, Kasumi." Hayabusa said pressing his lips to mine.

My heart is a flutter. It's as if he put all of his emotions into this kiss. I can feel his happiness, his sadness, his joy, his sorrow. The mighty dragon ninja, is just a man. A man with fears, dreams, and someone capable of love.

"We don't have to rush this." Hayabusa said still expressing his doubts.

"I want this, don't you?" I asked him.

"More than anything." He said hugging me.

When I think all is lost, my guardian comes to my aid. I can only pray that one day I will be able to return to the village and patch things up with everybody. To see my brother again and play with Ayane like we did so long ago. Sometimes I find it so hard to smile, but Hayabusa gives me reason to smile. The loss of Ayane and Hayate puts a void in my heart. But Hayabusa fills it as much as he can. For now, it gets me by.

* * *

Personally I don't think I'm good at all this fluff stuff. They imply this so hard in those DOA games. Either get them together or don't. But stop teasing everybody with the brief but super obvious moments between the two. Please review, tell me what you think. Fav it, follow it, but most importantly, thanks for reading it.


End file.
